The Sweetest Revenge
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Anger concealed hardens into revenge. "Break them down from the inside, Tetsuya. Bring them to their knees, and crush them. Don't you want to see him die? Have them fall down and cry, begging for forgiveness. Revenge is what you want.. You will get it." (AU!GoM/Kuroko, ?/Kuroko, Medieval)


**This is an old medieval kingdom/monarchy over a country type of fanfiction. It'll have different classes- Royals, Nobles, Servants, Merchants, all sorts. In my new plot bunny, the GoM are all half-brothers, princes to the Teiko Kingdom. Kuroko is... Kuroko is something else, alright... ;)  
**

**After this will come a new chapter of Kuroneko No Bouken, and then a new TRIAL story- as in, it might be continued, if it goes well. I hope you guys enjoy this 3-day weekend of updates! I love writing for you guys, and your support means the world to me. But, a note, which is concerning this happened with my other stories;**

**If you don't like my 'personality', the way I write, or yaoi or anything about me, just leave and don't come back. There's no point in leaving a flame or a comment telling me how much you hate my A/N's. I'm not here to please YOU specifically, so just go if you aren't happy with what I write. And I won't change for you. Another person told me, "I really won't read any more of your story if you don't consider changing the romance genre. I don't like boy x boy." Uh, no. I'm not writing for you specifically- grow up. Someone was 'brave' enough to flame me, while not logged on. If you have something mean to say to me, at least log in. Otherwise, from now on: I won't even bother responding. If you want to hate, don't do it here.**

**To those who actually support me; thank you. You all mean the world to me, and I love you more than words can describe. You're the ones who re-initiated my confidence in writing, and your feedback and support is what makes me smile and spazz out to my friends. Love you all :)**

* * *

The King of the country of Teiko- Saitou Kiseki- was not very well respected in his own country. The people of his land believed him to be a selfish ruler- the way he favored the rich, cared nothing for the poor, and his habit of forcing women who caught his eye into bed with him all infuriated the people. He was a prejudiced man who forced the people into three different social classes- the Nobles, the Merchants, and the Servers, and made it inescapable for the poor to gain better lives. He was a tyrannical, sleazy man, who cared nothing for his suffering people.

The people did not like him at all, for he taxed them unfairly, and sent innocent thousands of people to be hanged for crimes they did not commit. However, they could not do anything against the King. They were too powerless. The people in the Severs' class were all poor, who had to do menial work to make a living. Those in the Merchants' class were more wealthy, but still considerably low in status. Nobles were the rich and classy, and they had personal people servers to treat as slaves. Half of the merchants' and all of the servers' classes despised Saitou Kiseki, but the Nobles and other halves of the merchants were just fine with him. In this way, an open rebellion against the King was near impossible. The rebels would be outnumbered immediately. So, they kept quiet and scorned silently.

His reputation amongst the lower class Teiko citizens was not helped by the fact he harbored five different sons, from five different women- none of them the legitimate son to the Teiko crown. The Queen of Teiko had mysteriously died nearly two-decades ago. There were only five sons that the kingdom knew about, but it was almost certain he had many more children due to his sexual escapades. It was not certain which of the five sons would inherit the crown of Teiko- but all of them were more suitable Kings-to-be, rather than their father.

However, Saitou Kiseki made it known he would decide who of his sons would become King when they had all found suitable partners. To the poor civilians' dismay, the princes of Teiko hardly had any interest in finding a partner, despite their coming of age. It seemed that no matter how beautiful, smart, or kind the woman, they seemed to reject them all. It was as if this hell would continue forever, for the poor civilians, as they tried their very best to live in such a cruel country. Saitou Kiseki was determined to hold onto his crown as long as possible, no matter what. The hell continued, and they prayed for an end.

Little did they know- the end to their hell would be the beginning to a different hell entirely- one with more bloodshed, and death.

* * *

_"I never wanted any of this..."_

_"You did. This is revenge's simplest form- death. Can't you see? Isn't it beautiful? All of this death and pain, and suffering- you've caused it. Thank you for your help, my dear. I'm so terribly sorry I can't love you. But you'll forgive me.. Right?"_

_"Y-You said, if I did it.. That revenge was what I would want in the end, that it would be good.. This is bad! You said you loved me, too. How.. H-How could you?"_

_"You've had enough lies in your life to be able to distinguish them all. I'm shocked that you didn't figure it out earlier... Nee, don't cry. Wouldn't want to mar your pretty little face.. No? I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you cry right now, if they could see... My lovely. And, you should be used to lies by now. You can't blame anyone else but yourself for falling so hard, sweetheart."_

_".. I never wanted any of this."_

_"Sometimes we get what we don't want."_

* * *

The huge, golden ballroom was set up with the intentions of a grand festivity.

The lightly-painted walls were covered in golden streamers and ribbons, rose petals coating the white marble floors. Food set out on golden platters was themed to be rich and royal. The furniture had been replaced with golden versions of themselves- even the glass chandelier, covered in diamonds, was covered in the metallic color. Everything was either white, red, or gold- it was stunningly, and extravagantly beautiful. Men and women dressed in golden clothing swept across the room, white and golden decorated masks covering their eyes, protecting their identities. The night moon shone a silvery light down on the celebration.

It was the annual Teiko Masquerade Ball, held once during every heir's courting stage. The main purpose of the ball was to find possible marriage candidates for the prince at the time, so he could marry and take the throne when he had a Queen. This ball was held to find five possible women who would make good partners for the five princes of Teiko- though, the princes themselves hadn't even the decency to show up to their own ball yet, despite it being an hour in.

"Where are the princes? Lord Kiseki told me that they'd be down soon, and that was near half of an hour ago," a young woman spoke crisply. It was obvious she was of Noble blood, what with her fine jewels, beautiful dress, and accent that suggested she lived closer to the more wealthy district of the kingdom. She haughtily flipped some of her dark curls behind her shoulder with an impatient frown, looking to her female friend, who was obviously the same status as she was.

"Perhaps they're still getting ready," her friend murmured. Her blonde hair was tied up into an elaborate mess of blonde curls, falling around her face. "It is a big ball, after all. they must be wishing to look their best in order to impress the women here," she giggled girlishly, covering her mouth. Her impatient friend huffed, seeming irritated, but nodded. Both of the women's eyes darted back and forth from each other to the grand staircase that led to the princes' bedrooms.

Beneath the makeup, dresses, and elaborate hairstyles, both women were simply 'noble gold-diggers.' They were friends, fine and dandy, until it came to the wealthy mean at stake that night. Both of them were beautiful on the outside, but if it came to it, they'd throw off their beautiful masks and become the disgusting creatures they really were. The two women were what sickened the princes most- simply shallow-minded girls who craved them for their money and power, nothing more. This was why the five princes of Teiko refused to marry.

They were simply, unaware that their putting marriage off meant more time spent suffering for the poor people of Teiko, who were treated like trash in the disgusting society Saitou Kiseki had laid out for the kingdom. Servers were as good as slaves, and they were transported all over the kingdom by Saitou, wherever he deemed work was needed. They hardly had lives, but he didn't care at all. The princes of Teiko were never informed what went on outside of the castle- they were completely oblivious to their father's greed and corruption.

The five princes of Teiko came out nearly two and a half hours into the party. They felt obliged to go- even though they knew they would not ask any of the ladies' hands tonight. They were sick of the flirtatious giggling, the fake smiles, and the way it was so obvious the women only lusted for power and riches. The five young men of the kingdom seemed bored as they emerged from the Grand staircase, though they commanded total attention from all of the ballroom.

"It's them the princes of the kingdom," the blonde woman from before remarked, a smile lighting up her face. She nervously adjusted the low, and quite revealing breast-line of her golden, sparkling dress, and pushed her white mask up the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes showed obvious disarray. "Haruna, do you think this dress is too low? What if they like a modest woman more?"

"Be quiet, Tsuna," the brunette woman snapped, her blue eyes cold. She made sure her dark brown hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, as she fixed her own dress. Both women were suddenly self-conscious of their appearances. "Can't you see I'm too busy trying to figure out which of them I'd look best with? My hair and eyes can only compliment one of their color schemes, after all," the haughty woman said quickly, looking at the princes. Their looks outshone everyone in the room.

The five princes were of varying looks, all coming from different mothers. Despite them sharing the same fathers, they hardly shared any similar physical traits. The princes filed down the stairs in order of age, all of them dressed in fine, dark colored robes. Their black-colored clothes purposely stood out from the golden and white color scheme, marking them as the five princes.

The first one, leading the others down the stairs- was Kiseki Seijuuro. Although he and his half-brothers had been born at relatively the same time, he was considered the oldest, due to his arrival in the castle being first. He was slightly shorter, compared to his brothers, but still quite tall himself. He had flaming red colored hair, matching King Saitou's, and matching crimson eyes. Seijuuro possessed aristocratic, pointed features, and a confident, superior air that was attractive and appealing. He was well-built and lean. The black, loose shirt around his shoulders, cascaded over his figure regally. The lines of the black cloth were lined in gold, accenting his high-ranking status. A cross necklace hung from his neck, a red ruby lined in the middle, and a silver circlet wrapped over his forehead, slightly covered by his crimson bangs. He was extremely handsome, radiating charm and elegance with each step he took. Women immediately swarmed him as he walked forward.

The second prince, following Akashi, was Kiseki Shintarou. He was the second oldest of the five princes, and known as the most regal, and dignified one. Everything about him radiated pure elegance and class. He was quite tall, more than half of a foot more than his older brother, Seijuuro. He was muscled and well-built, but in a way that was balanced, if anything. He had viridian colored locks, sweeping towards the left of his face, and emerald colored eyes, framed by thick lashes. Like Seijuuro, he possessed pointed features. He omitted a proud aura which women gravitated towards. Shintarou sported well-made spectacles over his eyes, adding to his dignified demeanor. He wore a dark colored, long-sleeved vest over a white, ruffled undershirt, the cravat sticking out decorated by a cross brooch, an emerald sitting in the middle where the two prongs of silver intersected. Like Seijuuro, he also wore a silver circlet, covered mostly by his hair.

The third and middle prince, behind Seijuuro and Shintarou, was Atsushi Kiseki. He was the tallest of his brothers, towering over Shintarou by at least half a foot, being more than three heads taller than Seijuuro. He was lean and muscled as well as his brothers, his long limbs nicely sculpted. He had long, violet colored locks tied back with black strings, and matching eyes, the color of fine wine. He had rather blunt features, though was just as handsome as his brothers. Atsushi wore a mid-sleeved black shirt, simple as could be, with matching slacks that were tucked into silver boots, the kinds made for knights. The arm bands were puffed with white and gold. His silver cross necklace was imprinted with an amethyst, the exact same shade of his eyes. The silver circlet kept his bangs from falling back over his eyes- the purple locks were neatly combed back into the strings in back. He seemed indifferent to all of the women crowding him, not even glancing at their beautiful faces wishing to get closer to him. He seemed, if anything, bored.

The fourth prince to come down the grand staircase looked nothing like his half-brothers. He was second-to-the-youngest, most likely from a mother out of Teiko country entirely, who had been unfortunate enough to catch Saitou Kiseki's eye. Kiseki Daiki was tall, a bit smaller than Shintarou, but tall in his own sense. He was muscled and firmly built, but not bulky. Daiki had dark toned skin compared to his brothers' fair skin tones, and dark blue hair, cut short, with matching midnight blue eyes. He was incredibly handsome, a dangerous, seductive air to him. He was the only brother to have ever shown an interest in the women who threw themselves at him. He'd bed them and leave them, much like his father. Daiki wore a well-fitting black shirt, with a black coat over it. White fur spiked with gold lined the sides, enhancing his skin tone. He wore the same boots as Atsushi, but in a black and blue color. The cross lining his neck was decorated with sapphire, the circlet he wore sitting over his head, rather than on his forehead.

The fifth and final prince to walk down the staircase was Kiseki Ryouta, the youngest of the five princes. He was the most stunningly handsome out of all of the princes, with the looks of an Adonis. He was about the same height as his brother, Daiki, with a broad-shouldered and well-built figure. Ryouta's skin was light and fair- his mother obviously having been a pure-blooded noble. He had bright golden locks and matching eyes, framed by cat-like eyelashes. He had pointed features like Shintarou and Seijuuro. An air of kindness and politeness omitted from him, mixing into a radiance of absolute charm. The women couldn't get enough of him, excitedly giggling and hurrying to greet the prince. He wore a full-black ensemble, a tightly-fitting black long-sleeved shirt with a white and gold rim, and matching pants. He wore the same boots as Daiki and Atsushi, but silver and gold instead. His cross necklace included an amber, and the circlet he wore was nearly fully disguised by his silky golden hair.

Despite each of them being sought after so desperately from the women, and each of them being so different- they all knew that they did not want to be married to any woman like this. They were after handsome looks, money, and power. They were the type of people the princes despised most. Even Daiki, who took a different woman home every night agreed; he did so just to crush their hopes when he left in the morning, leaving their hopes shattered. However, despite their irritation with marriage, they could not refuse their traditional ball. They were polite enough to kindly decline any dance offer they were given, and spent their time wandering, hoping not to be seen, rather than dancing and socializing with young women.

A tragedy for them- this was exactly what was planned to happen.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice came from Seijuuro's side. The redheaded prince could've almost missed it- that's how loud the chatter around him was, and how quiet the voice was in comparison. He had been trying to avoid people as soon as he descended down the staircase, and someone had found him. A quiet, irritated sigh escaped his lips. He expected to turn and see a woman, begging him to dance, but instead, he was met with the bowed head of one of the evening servers.

"I.. A woman requested me to bring you some wine, your highness," the calm voice murmured. It was almost soothing the voice, but it was so faint, Seijuuro strained to hear it. The server speaking was a male, obviously, but he was small enough to be female, dressed in a man's clothing. The white, barely suitable rags hardly fit his thin body. The redhead stopped staring at the boy, looking around the room.

"Which woman requested the wine?" He asked calmly. Seijuuro hoped it was not some foolish woman's plan to get him to propose. Kiseki Seijuuro did not get drunk- he never drank anything alcoholic, and never accepted any consumable item from a stranger. There were too many dangers that came from it.

"She asked me not to tell you," the boy replied. A slight tremor in his small voice alerted Seijuuro he was most likely scared. The redhead rolled his eyes slightly. He was told he had an intimidating aura at times, but others should learn to just deal with it. He waved his hand for the server to see, disinterested.

"Please take it back to the kitchen and tell the fine miss I wish to remain sober tonight," the prince said, closing his eyes. ".. No, please have it tasted and made sure safe- then deliver it to my brother, Daiki, perhaps. He may enjoy a drink instead," the redhead mumbled, and dismissed the server.

Quickly, the boy nodded, and took the alcoholic beverage away. Seijuuro quickly lost sight of him in the crowd of people dancing, and his face became but another one forgotten in his memory. The prince turned back to where he was watching the stars shine brightly out of the window, mesmerized by their beauty.

_I wonder if the one person who is truly right for me, is staring at the stars right now, as well... _The redhead drifted off into thought, paying no more mind to the server boy, who entered the kitchen, putting the wine down at the taster's table.

_"Everything is going to plan, Tetsuya. Good work."_

A small smile formed on the beautiful male's lips, as he raised his head- revealing aqua colored eyes, powder-blue locks, and a beautiful snow-white skin color. He slowly reached into the rags that he wore to symbolize his low class, and pulled out the necklace he had worn since the fatal day that had occurred nearly ten years ago, on his birthday. It was a silver cross-

With a pure black stone in the middle.

_"Revenge is what you want- and when you get it, you will be sated. I promise you this, my dear Tetsuya."_


End file.
